stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Choon Siang's Strategies
Strategies is a guide created by the users of Stick War Wiki on Stick War. It is a work-in-progress. Level 1: Archidons This is the first level in your conquest of Inamorta. It is a tutorial level to teach you how the game works: Training units, taking control of your units, and the three 'Combat buttons' (Man the fort, Defend and Attack). It is a basic level where upon completion you will unlock your second unit archetype. As expected, this is a tutorial level and shouldn't prove especially challenging. Level 2: Ambush Whilst journeying to the Swordwrath's province, you will be ambushed by the natives of this land. Armed with a crude shield and long spear, they can prove deadly and fierce as they've never been spotted alone in their small skirmishes. In order to win this level, you are required to survive the ambush until the sunsets. In this level, it's strongly recommended to train as much clubmen as possible as (eventhough it's rather tempting to play with your newest unit) archidons are not efficient enough to be of major use due to longer training times and higher unit costs. However, the castle archers that are summoned upon "Manning the fort" have a relatively high damage output and fortunately will not require any gold to use. If you are able to hold the incessant natives at a sufficiently safe distance, then using the defend command - or the attack command if you think you can take 'em! - with a moderately sized reserve force of loyal clubmen will result in a victory, as long as you can train them as fast as they can kill 'em. On lower difficulties, the same process with archidons can prove a more forceful way of going about it whilst also proving more enjoyable. Feel free to watch the pathetic savages fall before the might of your growing empire! One could use both the zealous clubmen and eagle-eyed archidons for greater effectivenes (this splendidly combines the archidons' arrows and the clubmens' close quarter ferocity) to easily hold your attackers of as you sit on your shining throne and laugh as the enemy fail to penetrate your defences. Level 3: Swordwraths The swordraths are very similar in nature to your clubmen which up until now were likely the backbone of your proud army. Unfortunately, the weapons of the swordwrath are completely superior to the crude clubs used by your clubmen. Any attempt to outnumber your adversary now will result in them making a mockery of your army. Interestinly, the unit you unlocked after your first conflict, the archidon, is a highly effective unit archetype best suited for eliminating the swordwrath. A powerful strategy to use here is to create a cohort of archidons, roughly 2-6 should cause your opponent to retreat and regroup depending on the difficultly. Of course, if you feel like you can take on the world and have the wit, the reflexs and the skill, you can always just train a single archidon and shoot your arrows into the enemies' skulls. On lower difficulties, one good shot to the head is enough to take down the baddies! (Note: this is a highly effective tactic that even works on insane difficultly, just don't push your luck because one archidon can't destroy your enemies' statue!) Don't get cocky now; you shouldn't neglect to train clubmen too, the Swordwrath can and will reach and kill the archidons if there is no-one brave enough to stand in their way - archidons aren't. If you believe you may find this battle difficult, invest your upgrade points (two are earned every level) into upgrading your archidons quiver. It might give you the *edge* you need. Remember that you will need a sufficient number of clubmen if you want to rapidly destroy your enemies' statue. Note: There is no 'perfect' balance between archidons and clubmen. More archidons than clubmen is effective initially to slay the swordwrath. A transition to more clubmen than archidons is wise as the battle nears it's end, if it's in your favour, as clubmen are well-suited to the difficult task of toppling your enemies' statue and ultimately claiming victory. Level 4: Speartons Speartons, armed with a spear commonly crafted from the finest gold or copper, a golden shield and a golden helmet, are formidable opponents and are much more powerful than both the swordwrath and the archidons. Similar to the natives from the second level - the ambush - a large group of melee fighters can successfully outnumber them. Since your battle with the swordwrath, your clubmen have thrown away their clubs and picked up swords, becoming swordwraths themselves. During the opening minute of the battle, a large emphasize must be put on training swordwrath as archidons are unfortunately too expensive to train this early in sufficiently large numbers. Due to the spearton warriors being superior to both the swordwrath and the archidons, if you wait to build up a large army before you attack you will be playing to the speartons strength. It is imperative that you target their weaknesses. Their achilles heel is that speartons cost lots of gold to train. This means at the their miners will be vulnrerable to player-controlled units, especially swordwrath. Given that many miners have to drop of gold to train a single spearton, no miners equals no enemy to fight! Well, maybe a few. Later on in this glorious battle, if the speartons still have the soldiers to spare, they will launch one final wave where they will usually attack with two or three speartons up front, press the attack button and watch as your swordwrath finish of the hapless speartons. Note: On an unspecified difficulty, eighteen swordwrath can slay three speartons. Level 5: Swordwrath counterattack The swordwrath are getting themselves ready to launch a counterattack; this is really a forlorn hope - they are armed with wooden swords and are like branches. As such, they are very weak but this is made up for by their large number. Once the sunsets, the attack will begin however it can be started prematurely if they are attacked first. To counterattack you with a large number of swordmen. They will attack right before the sun sets so the have time to set up your miners and get as many Archidons as possible,before the attack, you should also attempt to train some swordmen to cover your statue and Archidons. The swordwrath are incredibly weak, and they only attack at sunset, so before you train any troops, get 8 Miners, as they will not be in any immediate danger. You can just get 4 Castle Archidons to shoot at the swordwrath while keeping a few gold for swordwrath while also saving some for Miners and Speartons Level 6: Magikill The Magikill level doesn't have much difficulty besides the fact that the Magikill can stun your troops and the minions will get free hits. A good combinations of Archidons and swordman are required here,with a spearton thrown in if you prefer. The same thing goes with the archers, if you go way up or down, you might dodge the magikill's stun attack and you can attack from behind, but these units are they only one with the giant that don't get insta killed from the back. Also, if you don't know that, any unit can insta kill of you attack the enemy from the back besides for Magikill and Giant. Level 7:Pertland Pertland is the first combination level you will have. This level is a combination of Archidons and Swordrath. A Spearton or two accompanied by Archidons can easily beat this level,as they are immune to headshots and have a high damaging attack and good blocking chance. The best defence is offense so just build as many speartons as possible in the smallest amount of time then make one or two archidons and take control them pick off the miners one by one cutting them off from reinforcments them send the main force to destroy everything. Level 8:Westwind Westwind is another combination level,this time with Archidons and Speartons. A Spearton accompanied by Swordsman and magikills should be able to beat this level with little trouble, just replace any lost units. And if you start off with the wrong combo you should restart. Level 11: Ice Hills Use Archidons, Swordwraths and Speartons in this level. I'd use 2 Giants for the front to defend your troops when running to the enemy's statue. Final Level: Desert The desert uses the Ice Hills increased damage and health units,along with giving them an insane amount of starting miners. The units you usedur upgrade points on is a key factor on the last level, as it will determine what units will be used. My personal best strategy for the final level is Full upgrades on Gold production from statue, fully upgrade every skill on the miner, swordsman, Archidons, and Giants. Once you destroy the statue, a Supergiant will appear and will at as the last enemy (excluding usually another gianjt, magikill, or Archidon.) Your giant will be the gamechanger here, as this giant has triple the health of a normal giant. Defeat him and you win. Another way to kill the giant is to control a Swordwrath, and continuously do a jump attack right after the giant starts their attack animation, as the jump attack not only deals damage, but also moves you out of the way of the attack, meaning the only troop you need is one swordwrath. Archidons are useful, as they are not melee, meaning they can attack from afar without getting killed, speeding up the process. On Stick Wars Legacy When you destroy the statue, the Supergiant that spawns will be killed by an unnamed giant, significantly bigger than a regular giant. The best strategy is to have your troops defend, and then control a swordwrath, and use their jump attack to dodge the giant’s attacks, while harming the giant, as they still attack very slowly. When the giant begins their attack animation, run towards the giant, and do a jump attack (instructions shown when you tap the book icon on the main menu). Stay behind the giant, until it turns towards you and begins their attack animation, then repeat the instructions. Archidons are useful, as the giant will not target them, and because they can deal tons of damage to the giant. When the giant‘s health goes to 0, a spearton will attempt to kill the giant. During this, just tap a whole bunch of times. Category:Fanon